


Dave Strider’s Nesting Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Stridercest - Freeform, i wrote this in 30 minutes so it’s not the best, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: extremely self indulgent drabble of dave making a nest. that’s it that’s the fic babey! might add another chapter w/ smut so i guess be on the look out for that?i’m not good at summaries
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Dave Strider’s Nesting Shenanigans

Dave laid sprawled out on his back as he felt his guts twist and turn, causing him to curl into a ball. His cramps were always the worst, especially considering it signified that he’d be going into heat soon. He laid in fetal position for a little while longer as he waited for the cramps to subside before he got to work. 

First things first. He needed tylenol if the cramps were going to continue. He had tried suppressants for awhile but they just never seemed to work. If he _was_ going into heat, this would be his fourth. Dave hoped that it was just cramps from eating something bad but he knew the feeling all too well to make any other assumptions. 

He made his way into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for a bottle of tylenol, thankful that Bro was at work. Dave was usually stuck by himself when in heat, Bro always made sure to work as much as possible to avoid being in the apartment when he was in heat. Bro was an alpha, Dave knew that. Although he was a bit curious of what would happen if Bro had stayed home while he was in heat, he never said anything, deciding to let Bro distance himself.

He let out a small sigh of relief as he found the nearly empty bottle of tylenol. Maybe he could text Bro later and see if he could get more for him after he got off work. The younger Strider scurried back into his room, taking a couple of the pills before starting on his ‘work’. 

Dave had learned pretty early on that nesting was a big part of what made him not be too miserable during his heats. He spent nearly all his heats laying curled up in his nests, trying to avoid moving as much as possible. He pulled his blankets off of his bed and ventured into Bro’s room to take his blankets as well. The first time he had taken Bro’s, it didn’t turn out so well, but Bro had just simply gotten used to sleeping without them when Dave was in heat.

Carefully, Dave piled all of the blankets together, making sure Bro’s were on top. He had always told his brother that he took his blankets just for more ‘volume’ in his nest, the truth was the his scent made him feel so.. _comforted_. Of course, he wasn’t going to admit that. Especially considering the two were never super close. Dave stepped back off the bed to admire his messy nest, sure it looked like a disaster, but in his mind it looked comfortable as fuck and he couldn’t wait to lay down in it.

He crawled back onto the bed and inhaled the scent of Bro’s blankets, only for be extremely disappointed. They.. didn’t smell like him. They very faintly smelled of him but it wasn’t what he was used to. They heavily reeked of laundry soap and dryer sheets, making Dave realize that Bro had recently washed his bedding. That bastard.

With a heavy and overdramatic sigh, Dave threw himself off of his bed and once again wandered into Bro’s room. Fine, if the bastard wants to wash his bedding for once in his goddamn life, Dave’ll just take his clothes. He almost considered taking clothes from his dirty laundry but figured that’d be taking it _too_ far. He was desperate but not that desperate.

Raiding his brother’s closet, he found a sweater he’d never seen Bro even wear. Hesitantly, he pressed his nose up to it and inhaled, a content exhale escaping his lips. It was almost _heavenly_ and Dave nearly put the sweater on but he couldn’t risk Bro coming home to see him wearing it. Even though he’ll probably get caught with several articles of Bro’s clothing in his nest regardless. 

After a few more minutes of scavenging his older brother’s closet, Dave made his way back to his room and added the new additions to his nest. He crawled into it and cracked a small smile. The scent was almost overwhelming but in a good way and he was _basking_ in it. 

Maybe this heat wouldn’t be too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is ok!! sorry for any grammatical errors or whatever, i don’t really read over fics before publishing them because i am very lazy!


End file.
